1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to the tuning of the operation of integrated circuits after their manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide integrated circuits with tuning mechanisms that may be used after manufacture, for example, to adjust the timing of certain control signals. As an example, a control signal may propagate through a delay line and the number of inverters in the signal path of that delay line may be changed so as to control the amount of delay applied to the control signal. Such tuning techniques are relatively coarse grained and are not applicable to all areas within a circuit where it might be desired to speed up or slow down the speed of operation.